Gone Too Soon
by Xx.The.Morticians.Daughter.xX
Summary: Artu has Cancer. He gets put to Sleep. Roxy misses Him Dearly. So... She Writes A Song...


**Hey Everybody! :) This Is Just A Little One-Shot... To Help Myself Get Through Losing My Beloved Dog, Cheyenne... It Is A Song Fic... If You Wanna See A Video My Sister, Bethany Made... Dedicated To My Dog, Cheyenne... Go To...**

**Youtube...**

**Search: Cheyenne~Never forgotten, Forever loved..**

**I Cried... Because... It Was MY Dog, Of Course! XD Haha! I Love You All! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**_Gone Too Soon..._  
**

* * *

_**Roxy's Pov...**_

* * *

I get Home from School, on Wednesday. I walk inside, and over to Artu. Last Tuesday, We discovered He had Cancer, in His Lymph System. It is called, _Lymphoma. _He has had Trouble Breathing, Lately. He has to lift His head up. Lymphoma, Makes Him fill up with Fluid. He has to get Drained. It is not Fair... He Never did Anything Wrong... He is in Pain. It would only be Fair to put Him to Sleep. I Just Can't, Though! He is My Best Friend! He has only Lived Five Years! He Is Supposed To Live Twelve Years! We should probably take Him, Today. It is only Fair, to Him...

"Mom!" I yell, "It's Time!"

"Are You Sure...?" My Mom questions.

"I'm Sure!" I answer, "I'll Just Get Him On The Leash, and Into The Car!"

"Okay!" My Mom exclaims, "I'll Get Your Father!"

* * *

_**In The Car...**_

* * *

"It's Okay, Artu..." I whisper, hugging Him, "I Love You..."

* * *

_**The Vet...**_

* * *

We Arrive at The Vet. Great. Just a few minutes away, from losing Artu. We walk inside.

"Oh..." The Veterinarian says, "Artua is back, I see."

"Yeah..." I sigh, "I am ready to put Him to Sleep..."

"I think it is Time..." The Vet says, putting a hand on My shoulder, "Come on..."

The Veterinarian led us into a Room. She lied Artu down, on a Table. They injected a needle into Artu's vein. He slowly closed His eyes. Then... He was Gone... He Died in My arms... I was holding His head, as His eyes closed... Tears started forming in My eyes.

"Would You Like Him, Cremated...?" The Vet questions, Tears in Her eyes.

"Yes Please..." I say, quietly.

"Okay..." The Vet says, "We will Send Them to You..."

"Thank You..." My Mother says, trying to Smile, "We Better get going..."

"Okay..." I whisper, giving Artu one last Kiss, and slowly standing up.

* * *

_**At Home...**_

* * *

I get Home, and Cry and Cry and Cry... I had Nothing else to do... I had No Clue, what else I was supposed to do... I didn't want to just Sit here and Mourn all Day, though... Actually... I Did. But, I knew Artu, wouldn't want that. So... I decided to do something... I can't tell You, though...

* * *

_**Later That Night... The Fruitti Music Bar...**_

* * *

"Hey Roxy!" Musa exclaims, waving.

"Hey Girls!" I yell, waving.

"Are You Working, Tonight?" Bloom asks.

"No..." I state, sitting down.

"Then... Why are You here...?" Musa asks, looking confused.

"You will see..." I smile, looking toward the Stage.

Just then, Andy runs onto the Stage.

"Okay!" He exclaims, "We Are Having A Very _Special _Girl, Sing For Us Tonight! So... Lets Give It Up, For... ROXY!"

The Girls eyes Widen. I smile, get up, and walk onto the Stage.

"Hey Everybody!" I yell, "This Song, Is Dedicated To My Beloved Dog, Artu... Who Was Put To Sleep, Earlier Today..."

Andy and His Friends, started Playing Their Instruments, and I started Singing.

**"Gone Too Soon"**

Hey there now  
Where'd you go  
You left me here so unexpected  
You changed my life  
I hope you know  
cause now I'm lost  
So unprotected

In a blink of an eye  
I never got to say goodbye

Like a shooting star  
Flyin' across the room  
So fast so far  
You were gone too soon  
You're part of me  
And I'll never be  
The same here without you  
You were gone too soon

I started to Cry. Tear started Flowing out of My eyes. I could tell My Mom, The Winx, and... Even My Dad, were also Crying.

You were always there  
and like shining light  
on my darkest days  
you were there to guide me

Soon... The Whole Crowd was Crying. Or... At Least Most of it...

Oh I miss you now  
I wish you could see  
Just how much your memory  
Will always mean to me

In a blink of an eye  
I never got to say goodbye

Like a shooting star  
Flyin' across the room  
So fast so far  
You were gone too soon  
You're part of me  
And I'll never be  
The same here without you  
You were gone too soon

Shine on! Shine on!  
To a better place  
Shine on! Shine on!  
Will never be the same

Like a shooting star  
Flyin' across the room  
So fast so far  
You were gone too soon  
You're part of me  
And I'll never be  
The same here without you  
You were gone too soon

Shine on! Shine on!  
You were gone too soon  
Shine on! Shine on!  
You were gone too soon  
Shine on! Shine on!  
You were gone too soon

The Song Ended, and I walked off Stage. Tears in My Eyes. I Love You, Artu... Never Forget That...

_Me and Artu, will Cross The Rainbow Bridge, Together... He is My Puppers... I Miss Him... I Love You, Artu..._

_**Artu~ Never Forgotten... Forever Loved...**_

* * *

**That's It Guys! :) I Cried When I Was Writing This! :( Hey Everybody... LaylaLover... Is A Total Creep! XD Anyway... I Love You All! Please Review! :) It Would Mean SO Much! :)**

**_I Love You, Chey Chey... :) I Miss You... I Will Join You... When My Time Here... Is Done... And... We Will Cross The Rainbow Bridge... :) Love You... :)_  
**


End file.
